Nottingham 2012
by Madame Beret
Summary: The gang ARE team GB. They all compete in the same event. It's all explained inside The rating is just to be safe at the moment, but who knows... HIATUS until 2012
1. Briefing

Nottingham 2012

**Nottingham 2012**

**Ok, so I'm back from Cornwall and back to school next Wednesday (feel free to call to me crazy but I'm really looking forward to it), and to celebrate not only am I updating ALL my fics (and I really do mean it this time) but I also have two new ones for you. Also as a sorry for not letting you all know I was away. :S**

**Now bear with me 'cos the plot is slightly crazy.**

_**Summary: It's pretty much the Olympics, but they're in Nottingham (not London). I've invented a new sport that everyone is competing in. It's the Decathlon, but not as you know it. The 10 events are:**_

_**Archery**_

_**Horse riding, cross country**_

_**Boxing**_

_**Weight lifting**_

_**Cross country running – 10K**_

_**Javelin**_

_**Kung Fu**_

_**Long Jump**_

_**Hurdles**_

_**200m free style (swimming)**_

_**All the characters take part in all the events but it's men and women separately. All the Outlaws compete for team GB and the Sheriff and his lot are all Americans. I know this is a little weird but you don't have to be born in the country to compete, just as long as you've lived there for so many years. In terms of the Olympics I've made the Decathlon one of those really famous and big events (kinda like swimming was this year, or the diving in the UK). Each person competes individually but each country is trained together and a team, as if were…**_** does that make even the slightest bit of sense! Hehe**

**If this all seems to crazy just say and I can either clear things up or simplify it, here goes…**

Chapter one – The night before it all begins

'Ok,' Richard turned to face team GB of the Decathlon, 'as you may have noticed, we are still one athlete short of a full team. You've all been asking about this and in truth I only had it confirmed a few days ago.'

They all nodded, still unsure what on earth their head coach was on about.

'I feel bad for not letting you know sooner, but they were adamant that you didn't know beforehand, he wanted it to be a surprise.'

'What is he on about?' whispered Marian to Djaq, he fellow team mate

'I dunno, he likes to take the long route before he gets to the point'

'Tell me about it!' she rolled her eyes

'As I was saying,' continued Richard, 'our final athlete has been confirmed and it is none other that Robin Locksley back with his personal trainer, Much Bonchurch'

A stunned silence descended over the room. Every pair of eyes seemed to fall on Marian, but she ignored them.

'They have been training in the east and he's competed in a few minor competitions while they were out there. I am confident that they received great experience and training on Robin's part. However, he has been out of practise for the last few months due to an injury to his torso. He won't say what happened, but it's not sporting'

There was more stunned silence

'I was rather expecting a reaction of some sort' he tried to laugh of the seriousness of the whole situation.

'Well,' Will spoke up, 'I guess he'll need all the practise he can get. The event doesn't start for another week so I'll guess we'll have to help him as much as we can until then. He knows all the local training places, they haven't changed much in 3 years'

'And he was always in a league of his own anyway,' put in Djaq, 'he'll soon catch up'

To look at team GB you'd forget that at the end of the day they are competing against each other. They're like a family. The only time they'd ever been divided was when they found out Robin and Much had left. Most of them were pleased at the great opportunity he was getting, despite them losing a great team member and a friend. But then there was Marian. She didn't see his big chance, she just saw the love of her life walking away from her. They had been dating for almost a year and there were rumours that he was planning to propose. But then he left. He only told Richard where he was going; the others didn't find out until the next morning, after he'd gone.

But now he was back, and from the sounds of it he expected things to be just as they had been. Marian couldn't take it. It was all too much to take in, too many old thoughts and feelings coming to the surface.

She made a quick apology to the team and then upped and left. She just walked out and back to her apartment in the athletes' village.

Richard sighed and sunk into his chair.

'I knew this was a bad idea. His return in gonna mess with her head and then with her performance. But we need him back and he wants to be back and to get straight into it. But I knew he'd left it too late. She'll fail and it'll all be his fault'

Djaq walked up to the man and put her arm lightly over his shoulder,

'Marian's not like that. Yeah, it'll mess her up for a few days but by the time she's ready to compete she'll be fine. She's too strong and proud to let a man that hurt her 3 years ago, get in the way of reaching her dream'

'I hope you're right'

'Yeah, but I'll talk to her. She's my best friend, if there's anyone she'll listen to it's me'

'I guess. God Djaq, you are so much more than the teams medic, you're like a mentor or something. No wonder Will loves you so much'

Djaq blushed; it was no secret that she and Will were deeply and madly in love, but it was something that always made her clam up. It was the only thing that always made her clam up.

Djaq knocked gently on Marian and Eve's door. Eve was still in the dining room with the others talking excitedly about the return of Robin and Much. So Marian was alone in the room.

'Come in' was the muffled reply

Djaq peered around the door and found Marian lying face down on the bed, crying softly into her pillow. Djaq's heart went out to her. She had no idea how much Marian was hurting, but she knew it was bad. But it wasn't the kind of hurting that she, as a doctor, could take away.

'Am…am I overreacting? Djaq?'

'No, not at all! He hurt you. He left you after being your best friend forever and you boyfriend for almost a year. He finished the last Olympics and then just left after his terrible performance. At the very least he should have told you and explained. I know that if Will did the same thing I'd never forgive him. But I'd also never stop loving him'

'I know! And I still love Robin, at least I think I do. I mean…oh I don't know. Three years is such a long time. Who knows what he'll be like any more. He might have changed. I know I've changed, I've grown up. But I think I still love him, or at least him as I know him. But I just can't trust him. He's probably had a whole string of women and forgotten all about me anyway!'

'Marian, it would be impossible for anyone to forget you!'

'Yeah, maybe. None of the others get it though. The guys are…well they're guys! It's like, they think they understand, but then again they don't. They're just looking forward to having their mate back. And Eve, she wasn't here. She's new to the whole team. She doesn't know what I went through, how hard I had to work to forget all about him and move on. And now he's back and I have to go through all the feelings again and now of all times. A week before I start the Decathlon'

'That's what Richard said. And I'll tell you what I told him; you're too strong and, in the best way possible, proud to let him ruin things. If anything I think this'll be your best Olympics yet, just to prove he didn't break you. Maybe this is the year you go one better than the silver last year and get that gold!'

'I bloody hope so! Or all the blisters are for nothing. Do you know when they get here? 'Cos I've got to look stunning so he knows what he left behind'

'That's the Marian we know and love! But he arrives about 3 hours before the opening ceremony tomorrow. So you'll probably just be in your jump suit. Not that you look bad in it, but you have looked better' she teased

'I'll just do great natural make up and then sweep my hair up'

'Then we're gonna celebrate the opening ourselves in Allan's room. He's already got booze that Richard confiscated! It'll be quite a toned down party what with us competing next week. But you can still dress up…'

'I have this tiny, tight black dress that mum gave me for my 21st last month. I packed it on a whim. I'll knock 'em dead!'

**Ok, did you follow that? 'Cos at times even I didn't!**

**Next chapter is the return! That is, if you want me to go on!**

**I don't know anything about the Olympics really so I'm gonna just make things up. But in terms of sports I'll stick to the rules as much as I can. But PLEASE feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

**What I'm gonna do is have parts of the chapters kind of written from the commentators box, and those bits will be in italics. Just a heads up there**

**So R&R please**

**And, whenever you go back to school, enjoy it! (god that sounds so cheesy, like I'm preaching or something!)**


	2. Home coming

Chapter two Chapter two

Robin stepped out of the taxi and into the Olympic Village. He was instantly swamped by press,

'Are you competing this year?'

'How was the east?'

'How long have you been back?'

'Are you going for gold?'

'What about Marian?'

The questions came thick and fast, but he loved the attention.

'Um…yes I'm competing. The east was great, a real experience. I've only just landed early this morning. I will try for gold, of course I will, but we'll just have to see what happens'

'And what about Marian?'

'I really don't know' he sighed

'There was talk before you left. About a possible engagement. What can you tell us about that?'

About 15 microphones were shoved in his face eagerly awaiting his answer, For once he didn't know what to say.

'No comment? But I think you need to remember that that was 4 years ago and lots of things have changed since then' he was quite pleased with his quick answer.

'So, do you have a girlfriend?'

'No, I don't,' he grinned his famous Locksley grin, 'it seems I'm married to the sport!'

Marian and the rest of the gang were all in Will and Allan's room watching Robin arrive on the big screen, live. Marian was in a sort of trance as he spoke. Especially as he described his love life, and her.

She was wrong; he hadn't changed a bit. He was still as cocky and cheeky as ever. And he still wore that grin that made her go weak at the knees, she wanted him.

No, she scolded herself mentally for even thinking such things.

Suddenly Richard appeared on the screen pushing through the crowds,

'Robin, welcome home!'

'Richard! It's _so _good to be back'

He embraced him in a manly hug as the cameras snapped away and caught the moment.

'Come on, the team are waiting inside' he dragged Robin through the people towards the doors.

'Where's Much?'

'He jumped out to get some food; he refused to eat the crap the plane served up'

'Same old Much' laughed Richard.

They were now just meters away from the door, behind which the gang were all waiting.

'So, any big changes I should know about?'

'Will and Djaq are engaged'

'About bloody time!'

'And we've got a new girl on the team. Her name's Eve. Marian was doing so brilliantly that we took on another female, Eve Notts'

'Yeah, I think I read a bit about her a few years ago'

'So you've been following everything?'

'Yeah, when I cam. I watched Marian win gold in the cross country and kung fu championships'

'Yeah? We were all so proud. But all she really wants is a gold or two here'

'Don't we all!'

'Yes, so are you ready?'

As ever'

Richard put the key in the lock and turned it. The door swung open and Robin was rugby tackled to the ground by the gang. But Marian hung back a little. She still wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation.

Robin noticed her standing there awkwardly. He pushed out of the gang's grasp and walked over to her.

He tried to hide his nervousness with his cocky attitude.

'So, did you miss me?'

'I missed you more that you could ever know,' she replied in an icy voice, 'but I moved on and knuckled down to sport'

'Yeah, I saw you win the championships. You were amazing Maz'

'Thanks, but no one really calls me Maz anymore so I'd rather you didn't'

'Maiden then?'

'No, please don't'

'But it's my special name for you. I've always used it, like you always call me Hood'

'Well don't!' she snapped, 'that was four years ago! I've grown up! Maybe you should too!' She stalked out of the room and down the corridor to her own. Robin tried to follow her but she slammed the door in his face.

'Marian, are you ok? Open up'

'I'm fine,' she lied, 'I'm gonna get ready for the ceremony. I'm opening it then doing the flame and carrying our flag'

'Wow, busy day and the games haven't even started'

Yeah, so if you could leave me in peace please'

'Yes, yes of course. I'll be down the hall if you need me'

'Doubt it; I can dress myself'

Robin walked back to his room; he wasn't really in the party mood. And, in truth, he needed to get ready and un-pack too.

Marian threw her team GB track suit on and tied her hair up in a loose bun. He wasn't supposed to remember his pet name for her. He was supposed to have moved on and forgotten all about it like she had. Or at least, she thought she had. Maybe she did still love him. She still loved how hot he was, but surely that was just physical attraction and nothing more. Right? She didn't mean to be so nasty; she wanted to be civil. But in the heat of the moment it was all just too much and she had to get out. She needed to say sorry.

She rushed down the hall and flung open his door. She stopped suddenly,

'Sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll just…go'

He was standing in his room topless with his trousers un-done and he was just about to pull them down. He pulled the zipper up,

'No it's ok. You've seen it all before anyway'

'Yeah but…we were together then, it's different'

'I suppose. Anyway, what did you want?'

'Just to say sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just tired and it was all a bit much'

'And PMT'

'What?'

'Don't think I've forgotten your cycle! You were always so careful about not getting pregnant 'cos of being an athlete and all'

'Yeah but…how did you remember?'

'I haven't forgotten anything about you Marian. I never forgot you; you were always on my mind. What were you doing? Did you have a boyfriend? Were you training? Did you still look as hot as ever? And yes, you do'

She hadn't changed much in the 4 years he'd been away. Her hair was slightly longer and darker and she looked slightly more toned. But she still had the amazing round breasts and beautiful face that he remembered.

'Well so do you, annoyingly'

'Why?'

She sighed as she told him the whole thing,

'I thought I was over you. But you being here the same as ever…maybe I'm not. I don't know. Maybe it's just the stress of the games or whatever'

Her eyes glazed over his still exposed torso, he eyes landed on a long scar just under his right arm. He caught he looking and quickly threw on his track suit top.

'What's that?'

'Nothing'

'That's not nothing' she walked over to him and pulled up his top. She ran her fingers lightly over the scar. Her touch set fireworks off all over his skin. It burned, but in a good way.

'I…I just got hurt'

'Richard said, but he said it wasn't sporting'

'No, some idiot stabbed and mugged me. Nothing really'

'Shit! That's hardly nothing! Did they catch the guy that did it?'

'Nah, they had nothing to go on. He came from behind so I didn't even see him'

'Well as long as you're ok'

She realised her hand was still resting on his chest and she whipped it away. So fast that she whacked it on a chest of draws

'Fuck! That hurt!'

'Here, let me see. I'll kiss it better'

'Dream on! But I'm telling you, if it still hurts when I compete any medal you win will me mine!'

'You're on. So tell me what's been going on while I was away'

'Robin, you were away for 4 years and we have to be at the stadium in half an hour! I can't fit it all in! What do you want to know?'

'About Djaq and Will. How did he propose?'

'It was quite sweet really. He's a long jumper, right? Well, he does it all but you know what I mean. Anyway, he carved the question into the sand and then asked her to come and watch him. She thought it was a joke at first but then he gave her this slim wooden ring that he'd made'

'He made a ring? Out of wood?'

'Yeah, it's this little flower and the looped stem makes up the band. She loves it'

'Wow! What about you? You must have had suitors'

'I must have! No, I've had a few but not as many as you might think. I didn't want to get hurt again so I just put everything I had into sport. I didn't want a man in my life. But there's this one idiot, Guy Gisborne'

'He's an athlete right? The one with the gross black hair and the all black clothes'

'Yup. He sniffs around me at all my competitions and stuff. He wants me to go over to live and train in the US with him. But I like it here. He just can't take a hint'

'Want me to deal with him?'

'No way! He's got friends in high places'

'I was thinking of just thrashing him next week'

'That would be great. He needs to be brought down a peg or two. In fact that whole team does. Vasey, Guy, Sarah and Davina'

'That's John's team, the US'

'Yeah, they went to live out there to get in the team 'cos Richard wouldn't have them'

'Can't blame him'

'What about you? Any girlfriends?'

'None'

Marian raised her eyebrows at him,

'None?'

'It's the truth. Much runs a tight ship, he wouldn't let me have any distractions'

'Was I a distraction?' she asked seductively; she enjoyed playing with him

'The biggest and the best'

'But I bet you improved without me'

'It's funny. Much thinks on some level I got worse 'cos I didn't have you to impress. He's expecting a perfect performance now I'm back. Even with my injury'

'Robin…'

'Yes Maz?'

'I told you not to do that! But in all honesty, did you really think about me?'

'All the time! I swear on my life I did! You may not believe me, but I do still love you'

'Well I quite like you. But I think it's best if we just stay friends for now. I need to trust you again and sort of re-get to know you. But I can't stay mad at you like I'd planned'

'No-one could ever hate me for long'

She shoved him in the shoulder

'Ow'

'What Marian?'

'I used my bad hand'

They looked into each other's eyes and laughed.

'So,' Robin didn't break eye contact; he loved getting lost in Marian's deep blue eyes, 'we should get down to the stadium and get ready for the best Olympics ever!'

'You sound like all the news reporters!'

I just can't bear to keep them apart, sorry!

**I was gonna let her do the icy thing, but I want them at least to be civil.**

**R&R  
XXX  
Hannah**


	3. Opening

The opening The opening I'm not dead! I just forgot how much homework we get given. We're starting our IGCSEs this year (year 9) so we really have to 'knuckle down and put in that extra effort'. And then both my Youth Orchestra, my fencing, my Saturday music lesson (lesson - flute, ensemble, Composition and another Orchestra), my double bass lessons and my quintet started up over the last 2 weeks. So I've been rushed off my feet. But I've taken the day off (as much of it as I can) to write! yey

Team GB were satin their team tracksuits in Marian and Eve's room watching the opening ceremony live. They weren't due to go on and parade for another few hours, so they were just lounging around.

'So,' Djaq said, 'carrying the flag is a big honour. Who's doing it?'

She winked at Marian who broke into a huge grin. All eyes turned to Richard,

'Well, um. As you know, this year a member of the decathlon team will be carrying it. But I wasn't sure who. So, I thought maybe Robin and Marian could do it together?'

Marian's smiled faded in an instant, her moment of glory was slipping away,

'But, no one does that!' she pointed out rather more angrily than she had intended.

'Yeah, but we're host nation! It's our job to lead the way in changes. Ok?'

'Why can't one of us do it at the opening and the other at the closing?'

'Because it's already been decided that who ever wins the most golds will carry it when the games close'

'Fine' mumbled Marian, even though it wasn't. She didn't like sharing, least of all with Robin. They'd agreed to be civil, but there were still deep feelings there.

Robin glanced over and saw the sulky look in her eye. He hated that he had put it there.

'Richard, I'm not fussed about the flag thing,' he lied, 'let Marian do it on her own if she wants'

'Out of the question! You're both doing it, end of story. Now, Djaq…' he turned to check something with her and the room erupted in chatter once more.

Marian felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and saw Allan,

'Marian, honey' he put on a camp voice

'Don't patronise me!' she laughed

'But seriously, don't let it get to you. He tried to get out of it. Besides, you've still got the even more important job of lighting the torch!'

'Yeah, I know. You're right and all. But I just wish that of all people I have to carry it with, it wasn't Robin. I think I have a problem!'

'Yes, baby. Too right you do!'

She shoved him lightly in the arm.

XxX

After 3 long hours, it was finally time for them to lead out. Marian and Robin were first. The each had one hand on the flag and were carrying it between them.

Marian felt Robin's hand touch hers, it was like an electric shock. She ignored it and focused ahead of her, but there was no denying that it had been there.

She reached the end of the stadium and handed the flag to Robin before slipping out at the back to get ready for her big torch moment. No one – safe Marian – really knew how she was going to light the flame. It was all a big secret.

Suddenly the stadium was plunged into darkness. All that could be seen was the bright light of a small flame coming down the centre of the stadium. All of a sudden the flame stopped and a spotlight landed on Marian who held the torch high above her head. She was hoisted into the air where she performed some graceful turns.

"That must've taken loads of practise" thought Robin to himself.

Still nobody knew where the huge torch was being hidden. But then, a helicopter could be heard in the distance, but it was getting closer. It came into view and everyone could see the torch hanging under the helicopter. It was lowered to the centre of the stadium as the glass roof slid open until it was just above Marian. She pretended to run in the hair as the harness pulled her higher until she was at the same height as the un-lit torch. She reached across and lit it. The stadium erupted in cheers and flashes on cameras. Marian grinned so much she thought she'd be stuck that way forever. She could feel the heat from the massive flame next to her. But her spectacle wasn't over yet.

She was lowered to the ground, still holding the smaller torch, where she walked over to a collection of fireworks. She lit them with the torch and the sky filled with reds, greens and golds. The sky was alive with noise and colour.

And that was how the city would stay until the games were over!

She was given the sign that she could go back to her team, she sprinted over to them and was soon buried in hugs!

'That was amazing'

'How did you keep all that a secret?'

'Wasn't that so much better than the flag?'

She was swamped by congratulations and 'wow's and the smile stayed firmly on her face.

The face that had sort of become the face of the 2012 Olympics. She had to rush off for her impromptu interview with Sue Barker in the media tower.

She was wizzed through hair and make up and was soon sitting on a plush blue sofa with Mark Foster opposite Sue Barker.

'Live in,3,2,1'

'Hello, and welcome to the Olympics! I'm Sue Barker here in the media tower and with me I have Marian Knighton and Mark Foster. Mark is a gold medal swimmer and Marian is a hopeful for a few golds this year, particularly the decathlon but she also carried the flag with Robin Locksley and lit the flame at today's opening ceremony. Welcome to you both'

'Hey'

'Hi'

'So Marian, how many events are you lined up for?'

'The decathlon, women's archery, 10K Cross country, Cross country horse riding and kung fu. So that's 5'

'But your main event is the decathlon'

'Yeah, it was the first thing I got into because it was a chance to do a range of sports'

'Of the ten events, what would you say is your weakest?'

'I'm told I'm good at all of them! But I know I could work harder at the weight lifting. But I don't really want a body with huge arms!'

'Now Mark, Marian swims the 200m freestyle and I know you've seen them all training. How is she?'

'Yeah, she's great. It's different to being a full time swimmer because your body has to be built for 10 very different events. But the team is certainly a good bunch of swimmers! In particular Robin Locksley. He was never a great swimmer but over his time away he's clearly been working at it and it's possibly one of his strongest events now'

'What's it like t win a gold?'

'It's amazing. You sort of blank out everything else. It takes away the pain that you've just endured and all you feel is the elation. Then standing on the podium hearing your anthem is amazing. I think especially so when you're at home because you've got most of the crowds singing along too and you feel like you've done it for them'

'And I'm sure Marian will get to feel that at some point in the next 2 and a half weeks! But Robin's sudden and surprise return has put the focus even more on Marian. Before he left they were an item, a very serious one. There were even rumours of an engagement. Now he's back everyone wants to see if one of the biggest couples will be back or if his return will effect Marian's performance. But also so see how he's changed and improved in his four year absence. Marian?'

'Well, don't expect any old flames to be re-lit! I don't think it'll effect my performance unless I let it. Once I go into game mode very little can pull me out of it, lots of my friends find it quite scary and intimidating! As for Robin himself, I haven't seen him compete yet. We had a training session this morning and he seems fitter. He's got more muscles than when he left. But we've all gotten older since the last games and we're now in the prime of our sporting life. So expect great things from all of the decathlon team. From all of team GB even!'

'Thank you for both coming along. Now we can go to Chris who can give us a run through of who's competing in what. Chris'

The red light on the camera went off and everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

'You were great, both of you. We can get some really boring interviews here!'

They both laughed.

Ok, I think that got worse as it went on but I'll try and make it up to you in the next chapter with our first events!

**Xxx**

**Hannah**


	4. En Garde!

_This chap is dedicated to my 'teapot' friend! :P_

_And the rest of our (mostly terrible) fencing team!_

**Guess what, I'M ALIVE!!! I really have no excuse!! But I am so sorry!!**

**Just a head's up. In the first chap I said there was gonna be Javelin. I've changed my mind, it's gonna be fencing – cos I fence. Marian, Robin and Guy will do it as solo events too. Can't be bothered to change the list so just…remember it :P Sorry for the random changes.**

Chapter four

Robin peeled off his tracksuit top and the white vest he had on underneath it. He dug his hand into the pocket of his trackiebums and felt the small black box. He was glad to see it hadn't fallen out during the day. He opened it and glanced – not for the first time – at the perfectly cut diamond ring inside. The rumours were true; he _had _been planning to propose to Marian. That's what the ring was for. But he never got the chance. He was offered the opportunity to go out to the east and train school kids – as well as continuing his own training, which Richard was insistent on. It was the kind of opportunity he couldn't turn down. Giving every child a chance at success was something that was important to him, and to Marian. He always thought she'd understand. And she did. But she was jealous. How come he got to go and not her? Why didn't he offer to take her with him? No one knew this was the real reason apart from Djaq. They all knew she felt abandoned but not like this. The chance to coach the less fortunate by Robin's side would have been a dream come true. And he should have known that. Obviously not.

'Rob, mate,' Allan stuck his head around the door, 'Richard says he wants us down for some training'

'What? We just finished!'

'I know but he thinks the fact we're home and won't have jet lag gives us an advantage'

'But I do have jet lag' he whined

'Oh yeah, Shame'

'Is it a nice easy sport?'

'Not really. It's fencing. Marian has her first round tomorrow so she needs to practise. Might as well all do it; she'll need an opponent. He also wants to tell us when we'll be competing in what'

'Fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll get my kit. Which weapon?'

'All of them I guess'

[Just to remind you. These are MY Olympic games. The events will be slightly warped. Partly for the plot and partly 'cos that makes it easier to write]

XxX

Robin threw his long sports bag into the back of the team mini bus. Then he pulled back the door and sat with the rest of his team who, like him, where dressed head to toe in the stupidest white outfits ever.

They arrived at the training centre in less than fifteen minutes and they piled out of the bus and into the large hall where Richard already had the boxes set up.

'About time. Ok, kit on. We'll train on a rota system. We'll just do matches. All of you gotta play all the others at some point. To put some fire in you're play we'll make it a competition. Score sheet is on the wall, I'll leave you to fill it out. I know you'll never actually play the opposite sex but, as always, you can learn a lot from them. Girls can move faster, but the guys are stronger and more powerful.'

There were a few scoffing sounds from some of the team.

'We'll start with the foil, then epee then we'll do the sabre if there's time. The list of when you're all competing and in which event is also posted up on the wall. Only Marian starts tomorrow. The rest of you are the next few days. The main event – the decathlon – is next week. Two events a day so you'll need to work on fitness. Ok, play. Marian, take Eve first. Go!'

They filed into the small changing room and pulled on their puffy white breeches and long socks. The boys shoved small cups down their breeches as the girls pulled their chest protectors on **[like a massive plastic bra to protect your boobs, soooo funny]**

'Aww man, I love those things girls. Can you wear them all the time?'

'Allan, you ask that every time, and what do I always say?'

'No' he hung his head

They finished off with a under arm plastron, a jacket, an electric jacket, a mask, a glove and a piston grip foil.

They plugged themselves into their respective boxes and saluted Richard and then their opponent in the ridiculous long way that was required.

Richard came over to referee Marian and Eve's game, they were playing to five.

'Are you ready? En garde and fence!'

Marian stepped forward and teased Eve's blade with her own. She faked a beat attack. Eve was – by standards – quite a weak fencer. She caved into pressure and Marian played this to her advantage.

Marian stepped forward and Eve stepped back. This continued until Eve reached the end of the piste and was forced to lunge and attack. Which Marian parried and hit Eve square in the chest. Thus scoring herself a hit. The red light lit up to confirm it.

'Parry, riposte, no counter riposte. One light, Marian'

They stepped back to their starting marks.

'En Garde. Are you ready? Fence'

This time Eve was quicker and went straight in for a direct hit which Marian skilfully dodged. Eve stumbled slightly giving Marian the chance to fleche, making the score 2-0.

Robin looked over from his fight with John, which he had already won. Like Eve, John wasn't famous for his sword skills. He was a weights man.

It's hard to imagine someone looking beautiful dressed in bright white breeches and a jacket to match. But Marian did. She won the game only conceding one hit – which Robin was sure she _let _Eve get – and pulled off her mask. She shook her long her out and ran her un-gloved hand through it. Robin's breath caught in his chest.

She shook Eve's hand as was customary and then shook Richard's too. Eve went to fill in the score, like John.

'Marian, you made it look easy'

'Well, no offense to Eve, but it kinda was. I know I'll be fine with this in the decathlon. But tomorrow they'll all have been trained especially for this one event. I have to be good at 10 so I'm not amazing at any'

'Why do you always have to put yourself down?' Richard laughed, 'Just make sure you don't get back to the end of the piste and you'll be fine.'

'What about my Balestra? Do I really have to do them; it feels stupid!'

'Yes, they help to close the distance without being obvious. It's a bit faster too'

'Fine. Who do you want me against next?'

Richard looked around the room, all the fights had finished now and they were just waiting to see who they were up against next.

'To be quite honest Marian, the only person even worth you training with is Robin. So him'

Robin smirked; he and Marian always got competitive, even when they were going out. They both hated to lose, which was what made them just good people to have on your professional team.

Robin pulled his mask out from under his arm and put it on in one smooth move **[so hard, seriously]**

'Do you wanna continue with the foil?'

'Not really, I don't even get why were doing it.'

'Let's step it up with the epee then'

'About bloody time, that's what I'm actually competing in!'

'Aww Maz, I love you'

'I'm gonna ignore that'

An intensive match began. Everyone else abandoned what they were doing to watch. Robin and Marian were at a stalemate, neither wanting to make the first move.

Marian crept forwards and ran the tip of her blade against Robin's. He disengaged and lunged forward with immense speed and power.

'Who says girls are faster?' he laughed as they returned to starting positions.

Marian's arm whipped out and caught Robin on the leg,

'I do. Pay attention Locksley' she teased.

It was half an hour later that the game was finally won by Robin, with just one point in it.

'Luckily for you, no one will be as good as me tomorrow'

'Shut up. I still have a blade in my hand' she warned

'Hey! It was a compliment, you'll wipe the floor with them.'

'I hope so…'

Richard walked over to them clapping,

'Great game guys. Really good. I think that makes Robin winner of our poule, having won every game.

I'll let you get changed in a sec but first I wanna let you know the plan for the week. If you're not competing on the day I'll want a 2 mile run every morning. Those who are doing you're individual events, see me and we'll get some last minute practise in. Ok, now off you go you bunch of sweaty people!'

XxX

Back at her hotel room Marian peeled her shirt of her sweaty back and climbed into a cool shower.

She pulled a small picture out of her purse and placed it on the side of her bed before getting under the covers – she needed an early night.

It was a picture of Robin and Marian laughing together at John and Alice's wedding. She had a long curve hugging red dress on and Robin looked dashing in his tux. They were smiling out at the camera, love evident in both their eyes. But that was many months ago. She didn't need love now, she needed to focus on her game.

There! I'm not really feeling this, it suddenly seems very complicated to write, not to mention read…

**It's gonna be a one chapter is one day type thing. With maybe a few exceptions**

**R&R**

**x x x**

**Hannah**


End file.
